


【EME】颠鸾倒凤(哈斯塔花/克苏鲁马，PWP)

by rastar



Series: Cthulhu! Mark [3]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, Eggs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 【原创】【EME】颠鸾倒凤(哈斯塔花/克苏鲁马，PWP)原作：TSN作者：Rastar配对：EME，主EM，ME只有口头上提警告：哈斯塔花/克苏鲁马，触手，产卵，OOC提要：克苏鲁是一种邪神，掌管水，绿色有触手，换个相关的名字好了，不然太容易搞混，只想看车的话不要看对话，对话和车没关系。前情提要 完整的前情详见<翻云覆雨ME>花朵是哈斯塔转世，马总是克苏鲁转世，但马总前世在死前被人封印记忆，完全遗忘了身为克苏鲁的一切，马总在高中时被霸凌，成为邪教图召唤克苏鲁的祭品，恢复了部分的能力(触手)，在大学时重新和花朵交往，并且在加州大雨之夜被花朵发现失忆的事实，被花朵带回老巢恢复，并且迎接花朵的发情期。





	1. Chapter 1

Mark张开眼，深呼吸，冰冷的海水灌入呼吸器，让他感觉重新活了过来，他的确是，恢复记忆感觉很怪，就好像前世的他看了部以第一人称视角拍摄的”Mark Zuckerberg成长史”。

他伸出触手捆了在身边优游的鱼，同时往上游去，他的巢穴顶部直接通往哈斯塔的巢穴，现在那片地方被点亮了，就像深海里的月光，哈斯塔，他的哈斯塔，Wardo，他的Wardo，他不敢想象如果Wardo没有发现他，他会有多危险。

「我给你带了些食物。」Mark举着还在挣扎的鱼来到Wardo身边，Eduardo正半躺在巨大柔软的沙发上看书，Eduardo听到水声后便抬起头望着Mark，温暖的黄光照亮着这一方小天地，让Mark也不禁想靠近Eduardo。

Mark现在上半身还维持着人的模样，但比以往更显得白皙剔透，下半身却是克苏鲁的本体，是Eduardo熟悉的半透明绿色触手，Eduardo用自己的触手触碰着他的，没有像昨天那样打起来，而是卷上彼此缠绵在一起。

「谢谢你的礼物，来陪我坐坐。」Eduardo接过那些他为Mark准备的鱼，收回体内消化掉，他一直觉得Mark毫无自觉得拿他送他的礼物给他献殷勤这点超可爱。

「你还真喜欢这些人类的小玩意。」Mark窝进Eduardo怀里看着他正在阅读的经济学书籍，在他们出生的星球所有人都在等待恒星爆炸的最终的审判，在那个几乎所有事物都凋亡的废土时刻早已经没人关心经济学。

「这很有趣，你不也喜欢计算机和代码吗？人类的确是个很有趣的种族。」Eduardo搂着Mark的腰，手轻抚着他柔软的腹部，好像更嫩了？早知道恢复记忆还附带美肤嫩体功能他早该把Mark拖回来。

「科技和魔法是属于发展树上完全不同的分支，我们当初不就让人类学会了魔法吗？我还以为他们不可能发展出科技了，没想到却在近百年出现科技飞跃。」Mark把头靠在Eduardo颈窝里说，他现在觉得全身暖融融的，难得的有些眷恋这种温馨时刻，这些年他们少打些架就好了。

「可不能小看人类这些小家伙们，他们不是还成功暗算你了？」Eduardo亲了亲Mark头顶的发旋，难得小可爱撒娇。

「他们动用一个师的人力去对付一个风年残烛的老人？我可觉得他们一点都不厉害。」

「你到底怎么惹圣骑士团那些人了？」Eduardo疑惑，上一世他死得比Mark早，在他死前Mark还沉迷于学术研究呢。

「老实说我也不知道，你也知道那时候打仗乱得很，我还帮忙治好了当地的疫病呢，嗯……或许就是这点惹到他们？」Mark回想，说实话他挺不想出手的，但是Wardo那一世救了那么多人，眼看着Wardo救的人又死了，让他有种不能放任这群混蛋摧毁Wardo成果的想法。

「换我们把他们打成邪教？FB可是很好的掌握舆论的工具。」Eduardo把书收好，变化出双腿，同时让Mark坐到他的腿间，他用已经挺立的人类阴茎摩擦Mark的白嫩股沟。

「看情况吧……」虽是这样说但Mark的音调明确就是不认同，虽然如此，他还是配合的化出腿躔在Eduardo的腰上，磨蹭着他的侧腰。

「我以为你做FB是想要掌控话语权？」Eduardo问，他深知舆论对于大众思想的重要性，毕竟绝大多数的想法就是没有想法。Eduardo分化出几只触手分别安抚着Mark的阴茎和后穴。

「不，其实是比较偏向集体共意志，就像老家那种集体神经网络。」Mark回答，被突然钻入后穴的细小触手刺激的缩了一下身体，他这世还未承受过Eduardo。

「终极的平等？思想的统一？」Eduardo问，想要连结所有人的想法，这种事情大概也只有Mark有兴趣了，通常来说他只对Mark本身感兴趣。

「绝对的开放，平等的话语权，所有人都知道所有事，没有误会，没有曲解，你不觉得这样的世界才是我们梦寐以求的吗？」Mark兴奋的说，Eduardo望着他闪亮的眼神，虽然他不认同Mark所讲的，但他想守护这个眼神。

「有时候事情不会那么理想」Eduardo还是提醒了一下，至少由他来说会比被外人戳破好。

「那只是少数失败的案例，我们不会造成这个后果的，你太悲观了。」Mark皱眉。

「我不悲观，我只是现实。」Eduardo说，他不确定Mark皱眉是因为进入的难受还是被反驳的缘故。

「你的顺势而为理论又高明到哪里去？不是所有的事物都有规律可循，想想感恩节前夕的火鸡，你又怎么知道明天太阳会照常升起？」Mark有些生气的呛到，但即便如此Mark也很不乐意Eduardo去找别人陪伴他的发情期，他每次都会撕碎除他以外和Eduardo共度发情期的生物或物体，Eduardo永远是他的，任何人都不可以染指。

「我并没有要抨击你的理想的意思，而且我们非得在这时候吵架吗？」我在你发情期的时候可没有跟你唱反调。要不是小可爱同时还在脑内跟他告白，他真的会把他推下去，假如他没法听到Mark的心音肯定会经常被气得半死。

 

+++  
有点写不下去，宝宝想要回应QAQ


	2. Chapter 2

【原创】【EME】颠鸾倒凤(哈斯塔花/克苏鲁马，PWP)  
原作：TSN  
作者：Rastar  
配对：EME，主EM，ME只有口头上提  
警告：哈斯塔花/克苏鲁马，触手，产卵，OOC  
提要：克苏鲁是一种邪神，掌管水，绿色有触手，换个相关的名字好了，不然太容易搞混，只想看车的话不要看对话，对话和车没关系。  
+++  
Eduardo缠绕上Mark白皙的瘦削的脖颈，像伊甸园里的蛇缠绕着苹果树枝，触手尖则绕到Mark嘴前分泌出了一些催情体液。

“亲爱的，张嘴。”Eduardo语气轻柔地说，好似蛇在蛊惑夏娃吃下苹果。Mark瞪了一眼Eduardo，然而Eduardo还是笑盈盈地望着他，Mark不喜欢被命令，但这些体液的确能让性爱质量上升一大截。

Mark张开嘴含进触手尖，他唇上还有刚才的鱼血，艳红的血使得的唇更显娇鲜欲滴，Eduardo的触手没有马上离开Mark口腔而是恶劣的纠缠他的舌，逼着它与它追逐嬉戏。

Mark不知道Eduardo是不是因为平常装人类贵公子装久了有些变态，他的性癖在Mark看来有些恶劣欺负人，明明他们可以恢复原形速战速决的，但Eduardo偏要玩上老半天，美其名享受性爱。还有他当承受方时自己喜欢人形就算了，他不介意Eduardo是任何型态的，但是换Mark为承受方时老爱逼着他也变成人形。

还没等Mark在心中抱怨完，他的眼神迷离的起来，催情体液的起效了，周围的一切都感觉飘忽起来，整个世界只剩下他和Eduardo。

Eduardo人类的手还揽在他的后腰，时不时的刺激他敏感的侧腰，有两只触手在后穴里探索着，而Eduardo的阴茎在他的臀办间磨蹭挑逗着却又不进去，Mark受不了这种折磨，他伸手扯出了Eduardo的触手，扶着Eduardo的阴茎进入自己。

“呃啊！”Mark吃痛呻吟出声，他不习惯当承受方，对他来讲Eduardo实在太大了。

“别总那么急躁，要我变小吗？”Eduardo停止下半身动作安抚到，同时触手也在各个敏感点挑逗起来，用快感让Mark减少痛苦。

Eduardo 将部分触手变化成吸取器，套在Mark 的阴茎上，中间还伸出长舌深入马眼，上次Mark这样做他很喜欢，他也想让Mark感受到。

“不用，停一会让我适应一下，你现在变小也没用，等下还是要变大的。”Mark说，Wardo的亚种产的卵是巨大的，受精卵本身虽然跟他的依样只有婴儿拳头大小，但营养物质占的分量多，单一的卵就会占满人类身躯的盆腔，相应的输卵管也粗，那大小是人类阴茎不可比的，Mark调松了后穴的括约肌，为等会用人形生蛋做准备。

在确认Mark适应后，Eduardo操纵触手举起Mark的身体，又快速放开，他的阴茎借由重力重击着Mark 的前列腺。

随着速度加快，快感刺激着Mark的大脑，Mark的手扶着抓住他的触手，在一次次的冲刺中收紧手心，尖锐的指甲抓破Eduardo的触手，鲜血立即染红了他的手。

鲜血刺激了Eduardo，他的抽插的速度已经超过常人，过大的尺寸及过快的抽插让Mark只能发出抽气声。

好爽！好想咬点什么，Mark心想，他上半身前倾，低头靠向Eduardo的肩膀，在他咬下去的同时Eduardo也射了，Mark的阴茎被堵住，但也达到一场干高潮。

Mark可以感觉到Eduardo 射进他体内的润滑液的热度，又多又浓稠，突然间在后穴的阴茎变粗了，Mark知道重头戏要开始了，Eduardo 的卵要进入他的育儿袋受精，等会还有量多到可以撑起他肚皮的营养液。

卵随着变粗的阴茎进入Mark体内，随之而来的是大量的营养液，很快的把Mark的肚子撑到四五个月大小，又到了满足Eduardo 变态欲望的时候了，要演的难受实际上又不要让自己痛，这根本就是在考验他的演技，Mark在心中翻了个白眼。

Mark的四肢不算强壮，只有手臂附了薄薄的一层肌肉，肚子却如同怀胎般鼓起来，像是初次怀孕的少妇，不，不是像是，他确实是怀胎，他怀了他的卵，Eduardo 的眼神深沉了下来。

Eduardo离开沙发，守在一旁把Mark的腿挂到沙发的扶手上，Mark的手放到自己高耸的肚子上往下压，盆腔内受精卵已经被营养液包裹形成一个巨大的蛋，而Mark的后穴口可以看到淡黄色的外壳，随着蛋的下坠穴口逐渐被撑大。

“啊......”Mark发出难受的呻吟，额头上也低落豆大的汗水。

“亲爱的，你可以的！”Eduardo 握住Mark的手鼓励到，Mark瞪了他这个变态一眼，引来Eduardo 在他脸颊上的亲吻，好吧，算你释相，Mark配合著继续将但往下推。  
前面周长小的部分顺利出来了，而中间周长最大的部分带出了一小段鲜红的肠肉，每用力一段时间Mark 都要停下喘息一会，给Eduardo 充分的欣赏时间。

终于蛋完全脱离Mark 的身体落入Wardo手中，而Mark也大汗淋漓的瘫软在沙发上，Eduardo 连忙坐回Mark身边拥抱着他安抚着。

Mark想他是不是该找个逃过法律制裁的强奸犯来生撕了，Wardo 最近有些暴躁易怒，而他痛苦的呻吟和表情可以让Wardo 开心，Mark猜他可能缺乏一些舒压的活动，生撕罪犯可是他们以前最喜欢的舒压方式，可以列为备选方案。 

“你最后把蛋怎么处理了？”Eduardo搂着软绵绵的Mark，Mark头靠在他的胸膛上，两人有一搭没一搭的抚摸着刚出生的蛋。

“我放在你的车子后行李箱里。”Mark瞬间想起来那个失忆而搞不清楚状况的自己，因为不会处理那些但，又觉得不能乱丢，所幸把蛋当纪念品带着，那时他还鬼使神差的把蛋拿去泡水，现在想来根本就是本能在让他要孵蛋。

“等等，是放在学校那辆吗？不会吧？之前那个箱子？天啊！”Eduardo想起蛋孵化的条件，避光，寒冷的气候，充足的水分，他们俩从未孵化过那些蛋，当父母这事还是几万年来头一遭。

两人互看一眼，同时明白发生了什么事，有默契的快速收拾好自己，瞬移到车旁，可以听出有细小的水声从后行李箱传出，Eduardo深吸了一口气打开了后行李箱，里面的木箱好像感应到了什么晃动得更为剧烈。

“哒！”木箱终于被挣开，一个淡绿色小宝宝高举着双手望向他们，他的上半身维持着人形，下半身和Mark的触手一模一样，Eduardo不确定他的人形上半身是不是因为出生在地球的缘故，不过这个宝宝看起来还挺可爱的。

Eduardo弯腰抱起宝宝，而宝宝也乖乖的被他抱着，小小的触手缠上他的手腕，一旁呆愣许久的Mark也凑近，宝宝有着柔软的卷发，眼睛倒是像Wardo是甜美的焦糖色，一看就知道是他们俩的孩子。

Mark努力回想他们刚来地球时用的变形咒语，宝宝现在还不会主动变形只有这个方法了，当Eduardo把宝宝放到Mark手里时，宝宝的触手和绿色肌肤都消失了，他看起来和普通婴儿没有两样。

“回去吧。”Mark望向Eduardo说。

“回家吧！”Eduardo微笑着说。

The End  
+++  
后记

是，我居然神经病到在车里塞FB和马总想法的探讨XDDDDDD

花朵的触手我脑海里想的是黄金蟒没有鳞片版本的

感恩节前夕的火鸡梗:有只火鸡对他的同伴说他发现太阳每天都会在早上升起的规律，然而在感恩节的前夕火鸡没有等来太阳就被吃掉了，我的理解是就算你分析再多规律总有更多因素使未来变得不可预测。

 

私设<克苏鲁生理>  
克苏鲁种族雌雄同体，承受方是被产卵的，繁殖方式类似海马把卵产到公海马让公海马生的模式，非承受方会在产卵前会分泌一些类似精液营养液但里面不含精子，非承受方将卵产到承受方的育儿袋内，育内袋内本身就有精子，卵会在育儿袋内受精，不过卵可以在受孕后在体外孵化，所以如果不想要孩子就要在孩子还是细胞状态下灭活，不然等到了成形就算杀人罪，毕竟每个克苏鲁人都记得自己的前世。

花朵和马总的亚种不一样，所以卵的型态不一样，拿喵来比喻的话，马总缅因和花朵布偶还是可以生小猫，马总这种产很多小卵的最后通常会剩一两个强壮的，其他的卵会成为最强壮的养分。

还有如果要问宝宝性别的话，他外表看起来是人类男性，但实际上是雌雄同体。

 

有个小片段写好了却因为不符合逻辑用不到，但是我很喜欢这个片段，所以还是放出来。  
+++  
“那只是少数失败的案例，我们不会造成这个后果的，你太悲观了。”Mark说，他其实没有很喜欢当Eduardo的发情期伴侣，Eduardo的亚种产的是巨大的硬壳卵，很难弄出来，顺利点生出来也会让他的括约肌松弛好一阵子，更惨的是如果那世他的骨盆太小生不出来还必续剖腹取卵，麻烦死了。  
+++  
逻辑问题点在于，人类的骨盆太小变换成克苏鲁本体就没问题了，而且花朵可以控制腹部肌肉，那马总为何不能控制括约肌，不合理，虽然也没什么人在肉里讲逻辑啦XDDDDDD但我不喜欢我的文章有明显逻辑缺陷。  
+++  
彩蛋  
被遗忘在沙发的蛋在寂静中动了一下，从沙发上滚落，扑通一声掉进了水中，慢慢的沈到了水底柔软的沙地上。


End file.
